


Тень из Пепла

by LeAglani



Series: Пепел [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Necromancy, Slash, Top Sherlock, АУ, Магический реализм, Русский, Слеш, кейс-фик, магическая реальность, магические артефакты, магические ритуалы, магия, некромантия, проклятия, топ!Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Третья часть цикла "Пепел", в которой Шерлок и Джон не только становятся, наконец, парой, но и сталкиваются с Некромантом, о котором даже сам Майкрофт Холмс предпочитает молчать.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пепел [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337885
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: !магическое АУ!, возможен ООС персонажей
> 
> Это третья часть, которая у меня в работе уже третий год, но я дала сама себе волшебного мотивационного пенделя, чтобы уже закончить этот цикл, а дальше писать только сиквелы и боквелы.   
> Как обычно, рекомендую ознакомиться с кратким описанием вселенной. И так как это НЕ самостоятельное произведение, то настоятельно рекомендую перечитать или начать читать первую часть, а так же все остальные.
> 
> Дорогие мои) первая глава у меня лежала давно написанной уже больше 2-х лет, и наработки есть вплоть до 9, но вот сколько на самом деле будет в итоге глав - без понятия. Все в процессе, все в работе))
> 
> Можно считать, это этаким новогодним подарком для поклонников не только "Пепла", но и моего творчества в общем)))  
> Я уже должна закрыть этот гештальт, очень не люблю бросать что-то вот так вот, потом очень тяжело словить ту самую волну.... (учитывая, что я стала пипец каким фанатом пейринга МоранВатсон)
> 
> За ошибки заранее извиняюсь, ничего не бетилось, зато постоянно правилось.. и правилось, и правилось)))  
> Точно! Снова куча слов и терминов именно для вселенной "Пепел" - все, как я люблю))))

Пепел летит,  
Тенью закрыл глаза,  
Пепел простит  
Все, что простить нельзя.

Группа «Черный Кузнец»

Листок с практическим домашним заданием перед глазами привлекал его в меньшей степени, нежели сидящий напротив маг. При желании Холмс умел не только становиться незаметным и сливаться с толпой, но и привлекать к себе внимание настолько, что взгляд сам невольно следовал за высокой фигурой, следил за красивыми бледными руками и необычным лицом в обрамлении темных кудрей. И тут Джон даже не был предвзят - Шерлок действительно умел быть разным, когда этого требовали обстоятельства.

И сейчас обстоятельства, по-видимому, требовали, чтобы он, Джон Ватсон, бросил все свои дела и смотрел только на одного конкретного темного мага. Джон осуждающе вздохнул и поднял глаза, тут же натолкнувшись на чужую улыбку. Холмс прекрасно осознавал, что делал, и даже не думал прекращать.

\- Шерлок, мне нужно заниматься, - неуверенно заметил Джон, разглядывая из-под светлых ресниц растянувшиеся в полу улыбке чувственные губы. Ему меньше всего хотелось возвращаться к скупым строчкам описания того, что именно следовало делать и в какой последовательности, чтобы перейти на следующую ступень совершенствования его интуиции. Без которой ему не светило развить свой Дар до хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемого уровня. Потому что, оказывается, его интуиция как Целителя была совсем не тем же самым, что интуиция Провидца. 

Ему действительно нужно было позаниматься перед сменой в клинике, потому что после возвращения он точно знал, у него не будет сил для подготовки, а завтра с утра ему предстояло быть уже в другом конце города в небольшом храме, куда он ходил на бесплатные занятия. В тот самый, чью брошюру он так удачно нашел в учебнике по «Базовой теории Сновидений» на распродаже. И в тот самый храм, чей Наставник впечатлил его настолько, чтобы найти время в своем плотном графике и все же начать ходить в подготовительную группу.

Бледная кисть с длинными красивыми пальцами легла на лист с заданием, пока сам Шерлок, перегнувшись через стол, потянулся к нему за поцелуем, и Джон встретил его на полпути, сразу же доверчиво двинувшись навстречу.

Целоваться с Шерлоком Холмс, сколько бы раз они это ни делали, было так же непривычно, увлекательно и завораживающе, как и в самый первый раз. Словно он до сих пор не мог поверить, что да, теперь уже можно было. Его не оттолкнут, ему ответят и сделают те самые пять оставшихся шагов (1).

И хотя ощущение чужих губ было теперь знакомым и даже привычным, это не означало, что он каждый раз не открывал себе их вновь. Сейчас он слизал с них вкус абрикосового джема и черного чая, заставил раскрыться и принялся изучать, командуя и распоряжаясь. И пользуясь тем, что Шерлок позволял ему вести и восторженно изучать себя, отдавая инициативу, что случалось не часто.

\- Ммм.

Под прикрытыми веками полыхнуло светом, пока под кожей разливалось знакомое тепло, и ему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что у него засветились кончики пальцев от слабо контролируемого выброса силы. И так каждый раз, когда он хоть на мгновение терял над собой контроль, позволяя магии свободно проходить через себя, не забирая и не отдавая. Позволяя себе быть просто абсолютным Проводником.

Он слышал, как ощутимо задрожали стекла в окнах, и зазвенела посуда на кухне, Мир сдвинулся, готовый перевернуться. Но его удержали. Шерлок обхватил его лицо ладонями и повернул немного, так, чтобы уже ему удобнее было перехватить инициативу. Удержать, окутать собой, сбалансировать и успокоить - не дать этому поцелую закончиться полноценным Всплеском. 

Стол мешал, как мешал теперь отъехавший назад стул, стоило ему приподняться, чтобы удобнее было дотянуться, запустить руку в темные мягкие волосы, пробежаться пальцами по длинной шее и оставить их там, у ворота. Мешала одежда: майка Шерлока и накинутый поверх темно-синий шелковый халат, которые не давали продолжить его пытливым пальцам скользить дальше. И ниже. Мешали обязательства, необходимость заниматься, а потом бежать на работу, потому что так было нужно. Мешала необходимость сдерживаться и изучать, исследовать медленно и вдумчиво эти новые во всех смыслах для них отношения. Хотя после вот таких вот поцелуев он начинал сильно сомневаться, что это было таким уже верным решением.

Мелодия звонка внезапно отвлекла, заставила опомниться и вернуться в это утро. Джон медленно отстранился и часто-часто заморгал, приходя в себя. Изучающие внимательные глаза напротив не отпускали, даже когда Шерлок принял вызов и поднес телефон к уху, слушая взволнованный голос на том конце.

\- Хорошо. Скоро буду, - недовольно ответил Холмс и отключился. У него даже взгляд поменялся, как и всегда, впрочем, когда он думал о Работе.

\- Что-то важное? – как можно незаметнее поправляясь, спросил Джон и придвинул стул обратно к столу, готовый вернуться к своей прерванной учебе. Как бы ему ни хотелось, составить компанию темному магу, сегодня он никак не мог. Ему и так предстояло отрабатывать все свои пропуски и подмены. Каким бы ценным сотрудником он ни был для клиники Сары, бесконечно закрывать глаза на его систематическое отсутствие на рабочем месте не могла даже она, и как его друг, и тем более как его вышестоящее начальство. Их дружбой ему в принципе было стыдно злоупотреблять, особенно после того, как он так беззастенчиво с ней флиртовал ради своей выгоды, а она и это ему простила.

\- Возможно, - ответ прилетел уже из коридора. Как и последовавший за ним вопрос. - Ты со мной?

\- Не могу, - виновато развел руками Джон, дождавшись, когда Шерлок выйдет из спальни, чтобы ответить. И с грустью проследил за чужим перемещением в сторону двери. 

Шерлок, уже в костюме, осталось только пальто накинуть и шарф повязать, резко затормозил, крутанулся на месте, стремительно приблизился к нему и, наклонившись, быстро прижался к губам, чтобы тут же снова развернуться и не менее стремительно выйти. Джон еще немного подождал, прислушиваясь к шуму внизу и только дождавшись звука захлопнувшейся двери, сел обратно за стол. С Шерлока бы сталось передумать в последний момент и вернуться, чтобы продолжить с того места, где они остановились. Такое уже случалось.

Все же хорошо, что что-то оставалось неизменным, чтобы не происходило с ними или вокруг них. Как, например, Работа для темного мага Шерлока Холмса, иначе Джон вообще не знал, как он хоть что-нибудь успевал бы делать. 

Со смятого листка на него осуждающе глядело задание, а он обреченно глядел на него. Кто бы мог подумать, что практические занятия у него буду идти с таким трудом. Конечно же, привыкнув работать в одном классе, было очень непросто приспособиться к особенностям другого. Ему буквально насильно приходилось переучиваться, меняя себя и свои привычки.

Ничего сложного в практике, по сути, не было, ему просто на удивление не хватало терпения и усидчивости. Джон еще раз перечитал первые строки третьего упражнения. В целом все упражнения на уровне тета (2) Джон делал с легкостью, которую он даже сам от себя не ожидал - все упиралось в дальнейшее применение полученных навыков в повседневной жизни. У него не было либо времени, либо желания, либо возможности. И это удручало. Потому что он серьезно настроился развить свой Дар и, наконец, справиться со своими смутными, странными снами, на грани предчувствия, которые с поразительной регулярностью начали посещать его по ночам.

Вот и сейчас он разрывался между желанием подняться к себе, запереть дверь, лечь на кровать, приспустив штаны и нижнее белье и, наконец, закончить то, что так настойчиво начал Шерлок. Как раз вместо того, чтобы закрыв глаза интуитивно попытаться определить нахождение всех артефактов, даже самых слабых, в пределах комнат на Бейкер-стрит. Он периодически просил Шерлока менять их местоположение, чтобы ему было удобнее практиковаться, и как результат, приняв тот факт, что может потом обнаружить тот или иной предмет в самом неожиданном месте.

Джон скрипнул зубами от досады и зажмурился. Кажется, и сегодня ему так и не удастся позаниматься. Болезненное возбуждение просто напросто мешало ему сосредоточиться хоть на чем, кроме напряженной пульсации внизу. Сокрушенно вздохнув, и приняв окончательное решение решать проблемы по мере их поступления, он встал из-за стола и поднялся к себе. В клинике ему нужно было быть через два часа, и с учетом времени на дорогу, у него был шанс, поторопившись, даже успеть перекусить и все же немного попрактиковаться.

Когда меньше чем через полтора часа он поспешно выбежал на улицу, на ходу застегивая куртку и проверяя, не забыл ли он ключи или мобильник, Джон был уже не так оптимистично настроен. Он резко затормозил и оглянулся через плечо. Чувство, что за ним следят, внимательно изучая, тут же исчезло, словно его и не бывало. И интуиция, которую он с таким упорством тренировал, настойчиво твердила ему, что этот жадный взгляд был далеко не случайным.

1 Между тобой и другим человеком всегда ровно десять шагов. Если ты прошел свои пять, и тебя никто не встретил – разворачивайся и уходи (китайская поговорка);

2 Очень упрощенно суть этого упражнения сводится к тому, что нужно проецировать свое сознание в четыре разных вида металлов: медь, железо, латунь и свинец. Затем определять температуру, яркость света, цвет, плотность и структуру. Когда получается проанализировать металлы, то идет переход к более сложному объекту — растению. Следующий этап – питомец, домашнее животное. Завершающий – близкий человек.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие мои, простите за долгое ожидание) Эта часть пишется, но очень медленно, я только 3 главу уже 4 раза переписывала, и, зная себя, не могу позволить себе выкладывать текст по мере написания, увы-увы.
> 
> Эту главу можно назвать в какой-то степени проходной (хотя для меня все главы являются важными, конечно же), но в ней уже заложены те ниточки, которые в дальнейшем помогут распутать клубок сюжета... Плюс мне очень нравится давать все новые и новые термины, раскрывая мир "Пепла", спасибо гуглу и википедии))

Перед его мысленным взором замерла необычная и привычная картина; стоило только закрыть глаза, как мир вокруг тут же поменялся, приблизившись и сделавшись ярче. Стены храма словно подсвечивались изнутри мягким золотистым светом, и куда бы он ни смотрел, от всего исходило это сияние. И от предметов, и от людей, от чего-то или кого-то больше, от чего-то совсем немного, а от кого-то так ярко, что невольно хотелось отвести взгляд.

В своем уединенном углу Джон мог не только, не привлекая внимание, наблюдать за другими в перерывах между упражнениями, но и никому не мешая, медитировать. Ему вновь было сложно справиться со струящейся по телу магией - это состояние напоминало ему о долгих месяцах после его возвращения на родину и до встречи с Шерлоком. Джон то время старался вспоминать как можно реже, но невольно снова и снова возвращался в него мыслями. Только на этот раз ситуация поменялась на кардинально противоположную, хотя он опять не мог пользоваться своей магией, как умел и как ему бы хотелось. Но сейчас, по крайней мере, со слов Майкрофта, с чьим мнением Джон считался безоговорочно, это действительно было только временно.

Прошло уже больше двух недель с его похищения, но до сих пор, были дни, когда ему могли с трудом даваться даже самые простые заклинания. И этот день обещал стать именно одним из таких – сложным и выматывающим. Джон проснулся, разбитым и уставшим, посреди хаоса после очередного запутанного сна. Его немногочисленные вещи в беспорядке валялись на полу, а замысловатый торшер, доставшийся ему от миссис Хадсон, был разбит, и его осколки укоризненно поблескивали в тусклом утреннем свете. Торшер было действительно жалко, и ему предстояло найти тому достойную замену. В итоге Джону еще и пришлось наскоро убираться, торопливо собираться и завтракать, чтобы не опоздать на занятия.

Сейчас мимо него проплывали светящиеся огоньки: большие, средние и совсем крохотные. А иногда, хотя и редко, попадались мутно-серые - раньше он никогда таких не видел. Те как мотыльки слетались на предметы, притягивающие остаточную магию после медитации – в храме это были глубокие плоские чаши у колонн, заполненные песком, красным мелом и «сухой» землей (1). 

Джон глубоко вдохнул и повел расслабленными плечами. Переплетенные между собой запахи - свечей, ладана и старого дерева - были самыми сильными, но и самыми успокаивающими, но это смешение все равно немного отвлекало. Он то и дело хмурился, пытаясь определить и назвать знакомые и едва уловимые нотки. 

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, напоминая, что его время практически вышло, и что, чтобы не опоздать в клинику, ему следовало закончить малый цикл (2), и по внутренним ощущениям ему предстояло медитировать еще около двадцати минут, а только потом поспешить на смену.

Выходя этим утром из дома, он сначала с опаской выглянул на улицу, но никакого странного взгляда на себе не почувствовал. Или было слишком рано - даже прохожих толком не было в такую рань, или ему все же показалось вчера чье-то настойчивое внимание. Хотя он сильно сомневался, что жадный, вызывающий дискомфорт взгляд ему мог только померещиться. 

Тусклое солнце, едва пробивающееся сквозь плотную завесу облаков, скупо освещало внутренний двор Храма, отчего даже ухоженные деревья и кусты выглядели растерявшими половину своих красок. Хотя после приятного полумрака внутренних помещений даже такой свет резал глаза, заставляя часто моргать и вызывая невольные слезы.

\- Наставник вас ждет, - на входе его очень удачно перехватил служка и почтительно замер напротив, разглядывая своими большими карими глазами. Как и у всех служителей Храмов, живущих на святой, очищенной молитвами и ритуалами земле, у мальчишки была приятно светящаяся золотистая аура. Ни всполохов, ни вкрапления других цветов – только спокойствие и непоколебимость. И он почему-то даже не сомневался, что его суетливое утро закончится чем-то подобным.

\- Спасибо, - Джон скупо улыбнулся и мельком глянул на часы. Отказаться от встречи он не мог, да и не хотел. Поэтому заранее смирился с предстоящим неудобным разговором с Сарой и коллегами об его очередном опоздании.

До этого его несколько встреч с Наставником обычно носили сугубо деловой характер и касались только его прогресса в обучении, поэтому сейчас Джон так же не ожидал чего-то другого, хотя сердце все равно предательски неровно дернулось пару раз в груди, словно в предчувствии надвигающегося Вихря.

Прохладный ветер шумел, заплутав в кронах высоких деревьев. Он со своим проводником практически бесшумно шагали по не особо удобной тропинке между толстыми стволами, то и дело, переступая через скрюченные, вылезшие из земли корни. Джон даже не ожидал, что его поведут к одному из Святилищ. В тайне он надеялся когда-нибудь побывать в Священной роще; туда он до сих пор не смог войти. И хотя в его желании было больше от праздного любопытства, чем от искреннего интереса, его несколько озадачивало, что аватар (3) не желал его пропускать. Кто бы мог подумать, что подросток, пусть и являющийся земным воплощение Хозяина Леса (4) этих мест, может быть таким вредным. Джон видел того всего пару раз издалека и не знал, когда и как успел настолько разгневать.

Смешение культур накладывало свой отпечаток даже на такие сакральные места как Святилища. Густая растительность скрывала от любопытных взглядов небольшую лестницу, неширокую каменную площадку и довольно скромное по местным меркам строение. Восточные мотивы довольно гармонично уживались с кельтскими, что Джон подмечал, куда бы не смотрел, оглядываясь украдкой, чтобы не показаться непочтительным. 

Знакомую фигуру в белом простом одеянии, он бы не смог пропустить, даже если бы сильно захотел. Светлая ткань особенно выделялась на фоне приглушенных цветов зелени и земли, добавляя к образу одухотворённости, а всей окружающей обстановке налет легкой меланхолии. Как перед увяданием чего-то прекрасного. 

\- Приветствую Наставника, - Джон почтительно поклонился, разглядывая мужчину напротив из-по ресниц. 

\- Пусть этот день принесет только покой и умиротворение, - Наставник в ответ приветственно склонил голову и пригласил разделить с ним чашу теплой воды. – Составьте мне компанию ненадолго, Джон.

С этим пришедшим из мирской жизни ритуалом он был уже хорошо знаком. И только после первого же глотка теплой, слегка подслащенной воды, он осознал, насколько успел продрогнуть. Гладкие нагретые бока пиалы обжигали замерзшие пальцы, пока легкий ароматный пар мягкими завитками тянулся от прозрачной поверхности вверх. 

Черные бездонные глаза, в которых было практически невозможно уловить и тень эмоций, не моргая, следили за ним. И если к подобному поведению в исполнении Шерлока он почти привык, то, когда другие начинали вести себя так же, его это невольно начинало нервировать.

\- Спасибо за приглашение.

Подчиняясь чужому ритму, Джон не спешил первым задавать вопросы или торопить их беседу, и ему даже не пришлось долго ждать.

\- Лес неспокоен. Его зов стал тревожным уже больше восьми дней назад, - Наставник отвел от него взгляд, дав хоть немного перевести дыхание, и устремил свой взор куда-то вверх, в густые зеленые кроны. 

Джон с удивлением отставил пиалу в сторону. Он не думал, что был тем, с кем стоило обсуждать подобные вещи, но Наставнику все же было виднее. Ни его класс Целителя, ни его пока еще очень слабый Дар не давали ему возможности слышать ни духов, ни тем более Лес с его многочисленными обитателями. При большом желании и то не всегда все, что он мог, это видеть слабо светящуюся ауру некоторых растений и деревьев, и не более того. И чем меньше в том, на что он смотрел, было жизненной силы, тем более слабой была аура, когда как раз течение магии он мог видеть как угодно отчетливо и ясно во всем, на что смотрел.

\- Вам уже известна причина? – осторожно поинтересовался он. То, о чем ему хотели рассказать, началось около восьми дней назад, но как бы он ни старался, не мог припомнить, чтобы происходило что-то особенное в последнюю неделю. 

\- Что-то тревожит духов Леса. Что-то, что идет извне, и что скрыто от меня за серой пеленой. Я вижу только опасность… И нечеткий след, который ведет к вам, Джон.

Джон и без очевидных подсказок понимал, что с чем-то подобным к Агентам Министерства было не пойти. Если даже столь сильный Дар, как у Наставника ничего не давал, что уж говорить про рядовых или штатных Провидцев и Оракулов. То, что происходящее было неким образом связано именно с ним, несколько обескураживало, но он почему-то даже не был удивлен. Не после последних событий и всех похищений.

\- Поэтому я хочу воспользоваться вашей с партнером помощью в частном порядке, - теперь стало ясным и неожиданность этой встречи, и их уединенность. - Темный маг Шерлок Холмс широко известен во многих кругах своими расследованиями.

\- Хорошо…, - он даже не думал отказаться. И тем более, не сомневался, что Шерлок ему не откажет, взяться за что-то столько странное, неясное и необычное. - Но мне будет нужно больше деталей, поэтому мы с моим партнером должны будем встретиться с вами вместе.

Он еще никогда до этого не находил им с Шерлоком клиентов сам, и теперь невольно испытывал предвкушающее волнение, смешанное с искренним желанием разобраться, что же могло взволновать его обычно невозмутимого собеседника.

1 Сухая земля – затратный в добычи или создании по времени и усилиям ингредиент для зелий и настоек, получаемый путем сложной фильтрации грязной воды, взятой из лужи, в которую или наступил любой перевертыш (магическое существо, умеющее менять форму), или эта лужа образовалась от следа подобного существа;

2 Малый цикл медитации – Джон использует технику, когда медитация разбита на определенные отрезки времени, отмеряемые биологическими часами организма; два-три отрезка принято называть малым циклом;

3 Аватар – земное воплощение или другими словами физическое воплощение какого-либо бога\божества, связанное с исполнением им особой миссии (в частности функции Защитника), а также для приобретения нового опыта. Не всегда имеет человеческий облик: внешне это может быть вообще любая другая воплощенная сущность (лиса, черепаха т.д.). Аватар обладает шестнадцатью аспектами или отличительными чертами (например, зрение, слух, обоняние, разум, духовное сердце, интеллект, сила, позволяющая создавать новый строй жизни в обществе, менять устои и т.п., сила разрушать зло и т.д.);

4 Хозяин Леса или Цернунн («рогатый»), бог леса и диких животных. В некоторых версиях – Бог изобилия или Владыка подземного царства, связанный с циклами умирания и возрождения природы.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Я взял нам в работу новое дело. Обсудим вечером. ДВ. _

Переняв у Шерлока манеру, подписывать каждое свой сообщение, он не ленился отправлять инициалы даже самому Шерлоку. Сначала ему это казалось немного глупым, но теперь просто вошло в привычку. И ему нравилась сама мысль, что они как партнеры даже сообщения подписывали похоже.

Ему повезло не столкнуться с Сарой по приходу на работу. Хотя опоздал он не более чем на пятнадцать минут, для чего ему пришлось потратиться на кэб, но иначе для того, чтобы добраться до госпиталя у него точно ушло бы больше часа. Поспешно переодевшись и влетев в кабинет, он у порога перехватил у дежурной медсестры карту по первому на сегодня пациенту.

\- Прости, Марта. Я снова опоздал, – извиняться ему пришлось так же поспешно, как и поправлять белый халат. – У меня сегодня много пациентов?

\- Не больше, чем обычно, - Марта, полненькая жизнерадостная медсестра, с которой Джону было очень удобно работать из-за ее легкого характера и приятной ауры, никогда не жаловалась на его опоздания и даже помогала прикрывать. За что имела от Джона безлимитный кредит доверия и бесконечную благодарность, что он еще и вполне конкретно демонстрировал в виде коробочек с вкусной выпечкой и свежими десертами. – Вызывать?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Джон практически упал в свое кресло; у него даже не было времени, чтобы перевести дыхание, как порог переступил его первый на сегодня пациент. Руны лишь слабо зазвенели, реагируя на чужое присутствие. Подобное случалось не часто, но сигнал был в пределах допустимого спектра, поэтому он лишь бросил быстрый взгляд на вошедшего мага, убеждаясь, что никакой реальной опасности ему не грозило.

\- Здравствуйте, Целитель Ватсон.

После стандартного приветствия и беглого изучения карточки пациента для Джона обычно начиналась рутинная процедура активации различного вида заклинаний диагностики. По крайней мере, на эти несложные заклинания его магия реагировала стабильно и без угрозы разнести его скромное рабочее место.

Сколько бы он ни всматривался, ничего необычного или странного в пришедшем к нему на прием Звездочете не видел, но пожилой маг все равно нервно тер рукой солнечное сплетение и продолжал жаловаться на боли в груди. Даже аура у него вполне соответствовала среднестатистическому городскому практикующему магу его возраста со стабильной работой – голубоватая с вкраплениями желтого и фиолетового. Никакой деформации, никакой ряби или уродливых разводов и сполохов - ничего, чтобы могло дать Джону хоть какую-то дополнительную подсказку.

Он видел перед собой не особого успешного в своем классе Звездочёта, который несколько дней назад поругался, скорее всего, с женой и поэтому поводу зачастил в паб. Чужое нервное поведение, повышенная потливость и бегающий взгляд явно не имели никакого отношения к недугу, с которым пожилой маг пришел к нему на прием. Будь у него желание, Джон мог бы узнать о его первом на сегодня пациенте и больше, но у него не было на это лишнего времени даже просто для практики. Добросовестно внеся результаты двух диагностических заклинаний в бланк осмотра, он сонно помассировал веки. Джон не отказался бы сейчас от чашечки крепкого кофе, чтобы взбодриться; смена только началась, а он уже чувствовал усталость.

Неожиданно в кармане от входящего сообщения завибрировал телефон, и как бы ему не терпелось посмотреть, было ли оно от Шерлока, Джон сдержался. Как и сдержался, когда телефон потом еще около минуты вибрировал, отвлекая и не давая сосредоточиться на его обязанностях. Он и так позволил себе вольность, не оставив телефон с другими личными вещами в шкафчике.

Еще одно заклинание диагностики ничего ему не дало, пациент перед ним был все так же абсолютно здоров - ни застоя магии, ни каких-либо отклонений в физических данных, ничего из того, с чем он привык сталкиваться в практике. За все время работы ему даже ни разу не пришлось собирать консилиум, настолько обыденными были диагнозы, с которыми обычно обращались в местную клинику.

Выписав рецепт на стандартное успокоительное, Джон мог лишь посоветовать обратиться к специалистам другого профиля и с легким сожаление попрощаться с этим пациентом. Вполне могло статься, что это была психосоматическая реакция на разлад в семье, и тут Джон точно ничем не мог помочь. 

Заметив, что пожилой маг все еще нервно сжимал листок с рецептом и явно не собирался покидать ни старенькое кресло, ни кабинет, Джон вздохнул и потер переносицу. Кажется, он уже догадывался, в чем же именно было дело, хотя это было впервые на его практике.

\- Я могу Вам еще чем-то помочь, Звездочёт Доббер?

\- Целитель Ватсон, возможно, моя просьба покажется вам странной…, - что уж говорить, подобное начало действительно несколько обескураживало. – Поверьте, я все уже перепробовал! Только темный маг Шерлок Холмс и вы может мне помочь!

Даже предвидя, что услышит, Джон все равно был удивлен. Второй раз только за это утро к нему обращались с просьбой о помощи. 

\- Моей жизни угрожает опасность!

\- И вы решили обратиться напрямую ко мне, пойдя на явную хитрость потому что…? – ему действительно было любопытно. Хотя, скорее всего, причина того, что Звездочет Доббер не стал клиентом Шерлока, была до неприличия банальной – тому попросту было неинтересно предложенное дело. И все же Джон должен был отдать этому пожилому магу должное, тот зашел так далеко, проявив поразительную настойчивость. И осведомленность. Например, о том, что он, Целитель Джон Ватсон, являлся законным партнером темного мага Шерлока Холмса. Пока об этом знало не так уж и много народу. Ну или Джона так казалось.

\- Потому что только так у меня есть шанс быть услышанным, - Звездочет совсем сник. Только что он с удивительной живостью и напором убеждал его в том, что его жизни угрожает опасность, а сейчас безвольно сидел в кресле напротив и лишь вяло потирал место на груди у солнечного сплетения. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Я так понимаю, что Шерлок вам уже отказал?

\- Д-да… Но только он может мне помочь!

\- Почему вы так решили? - Джон удивленно несколько раз моргнул. Такая убежденность не могла возникнуть на пустом месте. Даже учитывая известность Шерлока в определенных кругах, верилось с трудом, что сам Доббер имел хоть какое-то отношение к этим самым кругам. Если только конечно не имел специфических интересов, в чем Джон сильно сомневался. Звездочет без сомнения озвучил Шерлоку и свое дело, и от кого получил рекомендации в надежде на помощь, но все равно получил отказ.

\- Потому что он единственный известный маг не Некромант в Лондоне, кто имеет лицензию для работы с Живой и Мертвой водой (3).

Джон впервые об этом слышал, но даже не был удивлен, зато был удивлен, почему этом маг тогда не обратился непосредственно к Некроманту. Несмотря на предубеждения против них в обществе, некоторые из них даже имели успешные частные практики. Все же наличие у Холмса лицензии все еще не объясняло, почему именно он должен был взяться за чужое дело. И лично он был не склонен в этом случае переубеждать Шерлока пересмотреть свое решение. О чем в вежливой форме и донес до пожилого мага, что того, конечно, расстроило, но тот явно не выглядел сдавшимся, так что Джон уже заранее готовился к головной боли.

Звездочет немного замешкался у самой двери, уже держась за ручку, и Джон несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь смахнуть видение, но на чужой немного сутулой спине он все так же продолжал видеть странную объемную тень. Ее можно было бы перепутать с фантомами (1), если бы не плотность. И этот сгусток еще и колыхался, вызывая желание брезгливо передернуть плечами. До этого он его даже не заметил, и стоило мужчине отпустить ручку двери, как тень тут же исчезла.

\- Постойте, Звездочет Доббер! - он поспешно окликнул пожилого мага у порога. Первое удивление схлынуло, и на его место пришла тревога. То, что он видел, не было похоже на проклятие в классическом понимании, иначе он бы сразу это заметил, но и другие определения дать он тоже затруднялся. – Ничего не могу обещать, но оставьте свои координаты, и я с Вами свяжусь, чтобы назначить время удобное для встречи, если темный маг Холмс согласится.

Он действительно не мог ничего обещать, пока не узнает всех деталей от Шерлока, но интуиция настойчиво подсказывала ему, что перед ним была действительно стоящая загадка.

\- Да? Хорошо, хорошо! Спасибо!

Снова взявшись за ручку, Звездочет поменялся в лице, явно переживая новый прилив неприятных ощущений. И Джон даже знал, почему именно. Стоило тому дотронуться до предмета с нанесенными на него охранными рунами, как это не только всколыхнуло тень, даря новую порцию болезненных ощущений, но и позволило самому Джону снова ее увидеть, вновь испытывая чувство брезгливости и отторжения. 

Проводив Звездочета Доббера, Джон поспешно закрыл за ним дверь, и пока Марта не впустила следующего пациента, поспешно выхватил телефон из кармана.

_ У нас закончилось молоко. ШХ. _

_И бисквиты. ШХ._

_Я соскучился. ШХ._

_Быстрее бы наступил вечер. ШХ._

_Лейстрад не оправдал моих надежд. Его дело не такое интересное как декомпозиция целостных эфирных структур. ШХ._

_Почему ты не дома? ШХ._

_Где том по Основам создания големов? ШХ._

_Нашел. ШХ._

_Я хочу тебя видеть. ШХ._

_Ты знал, что для создания «Ведьминого круга» необязательно использовать грибы, можно заменить их на черных мох? ШХ._

_Надеюсь, вернуться в целую гостиную. И кстати, теперь у нас, возможно, будет два новых дела. ДВ._

Джон взглянул на часы, еще не было даже десяти часов утра, а Шерлок уже вернулся. Слишком рано, а значит, существовала высокая вероятность, что по возвращении его могло ждать что угодно - от очередного загадочного эксперимента до разобранного прямо в их гостиной артефакта. Или даже «Ведьминго круга» (2), зачем бы он ни понадобился Шерлоку. Даже удивительно, что его все еще не засыпали вопросами после первого сообщения о новом деле. Он невольно нахмурился, подобное поведение для темного мага было нехарактерным от слова совсем. Но если и второе также не найдет отклика, то ему стоит однозначно начать серьезно беспокоиться.

После того самого первого и странного пациента, остальная смена прошла довольно обыденно. Если не считать, что на коротком перерыве в коридоре его поймала Сара с просьбой заглянуть к ней перед уходом. Поэтому он не мог сразу же уйти, пришлось действительно задержаться и зайти к Целителю Сойер. Постучавшись в кабинет и, не дожидаясь ответа, Джон открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. 

\- Привет. Как смена прошла? – Сара очаровательно улыбнулась ему из-за стола, оторвавшись от каких-то бумаг.

\- Без происшествий, - отшутился Джон; мысли о пожилом Звездочете не выходили у него из головы весь день, но и рассказывать, по сути, ему было и нечего. – У тебя как? Снова бумаги разбираешь.

\- И конца и края этому нет…. Кстати, не думай, что тебе удастся избежать осмотра.

\- Даже не мечтал, - Джон притворно повздыхал, безобидно улыбаясь в ответ на чужое грозное выражение лица.

\- Тогда вставай в круг, - ему демонстративно потыкали острым концом ручки в сторону незамысловатой пентаграммы в форме нескольких соединенных между собой кругов на полу (3).

\- Уже, уже.

1 Небольшая справка-напоминание: любое использование магии оставляет след или остаточную магию – эфирные отголоски. Без проведения ритуала очищения подобные отголоски накапливаются, пока не преобразуются в фантомы или память о проведенных ритуалах и созданных заклинаниях. Чаще всего, фантомы можно встретить в зданиях, а не на открытом пространстве, так как имеющиеся в любом здании многочисленные плоскости являются идеальной поверхностью, на которой эфирные отголоски и фантомы могут осесть;

2 «Ведьмин круг» - это круг диаметром от нескольких десятков сантиметров до нескольких метров, образованный грибами. Как правило, ядовитыми и несъедобными. При естественных условиях образования – сильный артефакт природного происхождения, как, например, Священное дерево или Неметон. При использовании в полнолуние особенно усиливает действие создаваемых внутри него заклинаний, настоек, эликсиров и т.п. Его аналогами могут служить круги, сложенные из камней различной формы и размеров с использованием мха, песка, специальных настоек и порошков – для воспроизведения и повторения эффекта. Очень популярны у Друидов и Травников;

3 Здесь имеется в виду Мертвая вода из пары Живая и Мертвая вода. Жидкий артефакт, с которым имеет право работать без лицензии только класс Некромантов. Перед тем как использовать Живую воду, обязательно нужно использовать Мертвую, которая окончательно превращает пациента в мертвеца (как погребальный обряд, соответствующий обсыпанью землей). Пациент становится по-настоящему умершим, а не существом, обитающим между двумя мирами. И только после окропления Мертвой водой Живая вода сможет подействовать. И так как первый этап процесса в магическом сообществе приравнен к убийству, класс Целителей не может использовать этот жидкий артефакт по моральным и этическим соображениям, а так же у Целителей на это нет одобренных законодательно оснований. Другие классы в определенных случаях могут использовать этот артефакт Некромантов только после получения специальной лицензии от Гильдии; 

4 У Джона в кабинете такого нет, потому что он работает по сути замещающим Целителем и делит кабинет еще с несколькими Целителями.


End file.
